The Rise of DarkClan: Book 1: Darkness Rising
by Wish Upon A Warrior Cat
Summary: Meet Iceleaf, a undersized she-cat who only ever tried to fit in to her Clan. They ignored her, and showered their praise onto Leopardblaze, her sister. Cast out by the Clan she had loved, Iceleaf left, her heart torn and wanting revenge. Iceleaf is left in darkness, but can she find a way to see the light, or will she be left in darkness forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I'm starting a new story! Please enjoy chapter 1 of this book!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors**

**Chapter 1:**

"Leopardblaze! Leopardblaze!" FrostClan cheered. Iceleaf felt her heart sink as FrostClan called her sister's name, not hers. As the cheering ended and the Clan dispersed, Leopardblaze strode toward her.

"Hey little sis," she meowed happily. "Come on, let's go hunt before we sit vigil!" Iceleaf bared her teeth.

"My name is not little sis, it's Iceleaf," she snapped defensively. Leopardblaze blinked, undaunted.

"Yeah, whatever. C'mon, let's go hunt." The golden spotted she-cat waltzed over to the entrance and disappeared into the undergrowth. Growling under her breath, Iceleaf followed.

As the sun set below the horizon, when pink streaks flew across the orange clouds, Iceleaf returned to camp. Her gaze directed to where her parents Timbersky and Splashwing were congratulating Leopardblaze on catching a mouse. Iceleaf snarled in anger, and stalked off, forgetting about her rabbit still sitting out there.

The night was chilly and long, only broken by the faint hoot of an owl. Finally, dawn broke through the horizon line, and Iceleaf let out a mental sigh of relief. Snowshine slipped up to Leopardblaze, a purr in her meow.

"You may go now," she whispered. Iceleaf strained to hear. Finally, the two she-cats were relieved of the long, silent vigil.

_Time Skip_

Iceleaf sighed as she sat in camp, bored. In the two moons as a warrior, she had never actually gone on a patrol. _I'm useless. It's all because Leopardblaze is getting all the attention. _She sighed bitterly. _Well, how about I run away? It's all Leopardblaze's fault! I should be noticed, not her! _Iceleaf snuck a glance to make sure no cat was looking her way, and ran out of camp into Twolegplace. The alleyways were dark and crowded, but she found the perfect spot.

This alleyway was dark and had lots of space, and the mounds of Twoleg waste littered the ground, forming dens. A small freshwater pool trickled into the alley, and a lone boulder stood by itself in the center of the alleyway.

"Perfect," she purred. Two pairs of glowing eyes fixed on her. She bristled. "Show yourself," she meowed dangerously. A ginger tabby and a tortoiseshell and white she-cat stepped out.

"My name's Pine," the ginger one meowed.

"I'm Blossom," the she-cat added. "We want a strong cat to lead us. Are you that cat?" Her gaze flashed with challenge.

"I am," Iceleaf meowed boldly, her eyes flaming with confidence.

"Good," Blossom purred. "Go and do your leader stuff." Icelead purred in amusement at how Blossom referred to receiving nine lives as 'leader stuff.'

"I will." Iceleaf directed her gaze to Pine. "I leave you in charge, Pine." Iceleaf set out, the moon casting shadows of the foreboding Twoleg dens upon Iceleaf as she strode towards a single tree that stood in a moonlit clearing.

"At last," Iceleaf cackled. "I will receive my nine lives from the Dark Forest and destroy FrostClan." Iceleaf pressed her nose to the only branch cast by shadows, and was swung into a world of darkness.

"We have been waiting for you," a single voice hissed. Iceleaf opened her eyes a slit, and they flew wide with shock. Cats fanned out from the dark moon in the sky, and with darkness streaking their pelt and eyes, they started the ceremony.

"Our names are Shadesnow, Streamglare, Frostedheart, Hatredsoul, Revengeclaw, Shadedpath, Darkheart, Darkshadow and Leafsoul." Iceleaf felt their negative energy run through her veins.

"Give me my lives, and I will have revenge on every cat that has ever wronged me!" she snarled impatiently.

"We give you the lives of no mercy, leadership, revenge, hatred, anger, rage, no code, cruelty, and faked signs." Iceleaf gritted her teeth against the agony that coursed through her. "We hail you by your new name, Icestar." And then they vanished, leaving nothing but a faint wisp of smoke.

Icestar blinked open her eyes. Watery shafts of light seeped towards her from between the narrow Twoleg dens. She reached her Clan's camp at sunhigh.

"You're back, Iceleaf!" Blossom chirped.

"It's Icestar," Icestar corrected. "Go get Pine." Pine appeared, a puzzled expression on his face. "Pine from now on, you shall be known as Pineglare." Astonishment sparkled in his gaze as he stepped back.

"Oh wow," he whispered. Icestar ignored him.

"Blossom, from now on you shall be known as Blossomsoul." Pineglare and Blossomsoul stared at each other.

"Oh my Dark Forest!" they gasped. "We're warriors of DarkClan!" They celebrated in silence for a moment, and it appeared to Icestar that they hadn't digested the idea of becoming warriors. Blossomsoul recovered first.

"Icestar. We found a few more recruits."

**Oh my StarClan! That was the best chapter ever of any book I've written! **

**Review! *Gives out free Icestar plushie to anyone who reviews.***

**~Sandstorm0789**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! Thanks for taking the time to check out this story!**

**Silversmoke of RiverClan- I realized that chapter was really rushed. Sorry!**

**Eaglehaze- Thanks! I love constructive criticism! I forgot to add that Iceleaf told them her name before she left to receive her nine lives.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors.**

**Chapter 2!**

"Bring them to me," Icestar replied, her eyes narrowing in suspicion. Blossomsoul slipped into a tiny, woven den of Twoleg waste, and nudged out three young cats.

"Hello. Welcome to DarkClan. Who are you?" Icestar meowed, willing herself to relax and make her gaze warm.

"Oh! I'm Chestnut!" a gray-black tom squeaked. Icestar snorted in amusement.

"Chestnut?! What sort of a name is that?!" Chestnut bristled defensively.

"It's _my _name!" he snapped. Icestar waved him away with a paw.

"What are your names?" she asked to the two she-cats she assumed were Chestnut's sisters.

"I'm Marie," the white one meowed.

"I'm Silvie," the silver and black tabby she-cat meowed. Icestar decided to not make fun of their names.

"What brings you to DarkClan?" she asked.

"Our mom, Cassie, decided that she needed for us to live with wild cats, so we wandered and wandered around town, until we met the she-cat called Blossomsoul, who told us she was a wild cat, so we decided to join your wild cat group!" Chestnut paused, to take a breath.

"Well, welcome to DarkClan!" Icestar purred. "How old are you, Chestnut?"

"Um…"

"Eight moons!" Silvie butted in.

"Well, you are ready to become learners, then!" Icestar replied. Noticing the confused look on the three kits' faces, she added, "Learners are cats older than six moons, where a warrior teaches you the rules of our Clan, and helps you learn to become a DarkClan warrior," Icestar explained.

"Can we hurry up?" Chestnut squeaked impatiently, his claws scratching the hard rocky floor.

"Sure. Chestnut, from now on, you shall be known as Shadow. Any warrior is free to mentor you." Shadow stepped down to join Pineglare and Blossomsoul. "Marie, from now on, you shall be known as Snow. Any warrior is free to mentor you."

Snow joined her brother and waited to hear Silvie's new name.

"Silvie, from now on you shall be known as Silver. Any warrior is free to mentor you," Icestar finished. "I'd like to start with the training. Silver, Shadow, Snow, try to track me down with scent by sunset."

"Okay!" they chorused. Icestar pelted out of the camp, and started to spread her scent everywhere.

"Got to make sure I confuse them," she muttered, turning around and pelting a different direction. "No wait, I've got to do it the other way as well." She whipped around and covered the territory with scent. "Now to hide in those bushes…"

"Where'd she go?" a voice complained.

"Shush, Shadow!" another voice snapped. "I've got a scent!" A moment later, a neatly shaped silver head popped out in front of Icestar. "Found you!" she chirped.

"Great tracking skills, Silver!" Icestar congratulated the young she-cat. "Now, Shadow, Snow, tell me what I did that made it hard for you to find me."

"You spread your scent everywhere," Snow began enthusiastically.

"Snow, give Shadow a chance to speak," Icestar meowed. "Shadow, tell me what I did that made it hard for you to find me."

"You spread your scent everywhere, and you were cautious not have too stale scents and too fresh scents," Shadow replied.

"Yes, great job. Now go get some rest and Blossomsoul will take you on a tour of the territory tomorrow. She'll teach you how to mark borders, and we'll be able to set down some borders," Iceleaf instructed. "C'mon."

She pelted down the slope and skidded to a halt in camp.

"Icestar!" Blossomsoul called. "Who's taking out Silver, Shadow and Snow tomorrow?"

"You are!" Icestar replied. "Teach them how to mark borders and set down the boundaries."

"Got it." Icestar padded to a huge, rock hard den like Twoleg waste, and curled into a ball. Sleep washed over her as her world went black.

**Review please! Out of the cats in DarkClan so far, which pairing would you like the most?**

**~Sandstorm0789 (and Amberflower)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm posting this as a filler chapter. Writer's block has been serious with me right now, so this chapter may be a little less… let's just say more boring than my other ones.**

**Queen-of-the-nerds-geek: Thank you! I'll be sure to check your stories!**

**Grasswing of Wingclan: Thank you so much! I'm a big fan of your stories too!**

**Also, I want, more like, I really would like at least three reviews after each chapter! Thanks!**

**Chapter 3**

"Psst," a voice whispered into Shadow's ear. The black tom groaned, and pawed at his sleep-intruder.

"Go away," he grumbled. Sharp teeth nipped his ear in response. Shadow's eyes shot open, annoyance and pain flickering in them. "Ow!" He rubbed his ear with his paw, trying to soothe the burning sensation.

"You're going to have to be tougher than that if you want to be a real warrior," Icestar sneered. Her white pelt blocked the light coming in to the learners' den. Shadow stretched his head, straining to see the light. A few shafts of weak light filtered in.

"It's not even dawn!" he complained. "When my litter mates and I lived with Cassie.." A sharp blow to the head stopped him.

"If you'regoing to be a real warrior, you must get up at the first sight of dawn," Icestar warned. "No exceptions. No complaining. Your littermates are already waiting. Blossomsoul isn't going to be too patient, so listen hard." Shadow obliged and headed out.

Silver and Snow were pacing around. "Hurry up," Blossomsoul snapped, though he could see a spark of pity in her gaze. Shadow looked away. The tortoiseshell she-cat led the way to a single tree standing in a clearing. "Do you think we should mark the border here?" she asked.

"No," Silver piped up. "The clearing would be useful for training, so maybe a few foxlengths after it." Blossomsoul beamed at her and headed around a Twoleg den.

"Here?" she called. Silver nodded. After Blossomsoul had talked about how to mark places with scent, they headed on.

By the end of the day, they had found a good border, all marked near the other Clan. Blossomsoul hadn't talked much about it, but they had found out that Icestar's past was with them. _What caused her to leave? _Shadow wondered, as he grabbed a piece of prey from the fresh-kill pile.

"Shadow!" Icestar called. Shadow groaned again. _What now? _Icestar had been shady the whole day and was avoiding him, being snappish and short-tempered around him. The black tom followed Icestar into her den.

"Well?" he asked as they went in. Icestar flashed him an annoyed look. _Never mind, she's always this grumpy. _

"We will assess your scenting skills and navigating skills tomorrow." Shadow bit back a yowl of shock.

"Just me?" Icestar nodded. Shadow pressed on.

"What about Silver? Snow? Why aren't they being assessed?" he whined. Icestar shot him another look of flint. _Be quiet, _it told him. Shadow shut his jaw and glared mutinously outside.

"Because you are being prepared for one of the greatest battles of your life."

**Who would you want as a pairing?**

**IcestarXShadow**

**ShadowXBlossomsoul**

**SilverXPineglare**

**IcestarXPineglare**

**SnowXPineglare**

**Answer in the reviews below!**

**~Sandstorm (And Amberflower)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! Just a tiny bit of writer's block but that's it! :P**

**Echostrike: Thanks, but, I'm afraid something's going to change with Blossomsoul! That's the only hint you readers get! **

**Snowdrop: That pairing could work! I'll try to get a few more ideas before actually deciding the pairing!**

**Chapter 4**

Icestar yawned, and woke up. She stretched her muscles, and padded outside. The sun shone weakly above the bare branches of the few trees in Twolegplace. She surveyed the camp. The flimsy pile of reeds, twigs and moss was the apprentices' den. Blossomsoul had taken some reeds from the nearby stream across the Thunderpath.

A strong wind picked up, and the warriors' den swayed. Icestar growled under her breath. They needed to take real territory soon, and they would be lucky if they made it through next leaf-bare. _Come on! _She reminded herself. Icestar picked her way down from the tall, wood-like structure that smelled of crowfood and rotting meat.

"Shadow!" she called, raising her voice above the howling wind. "We must hurry!" Her eyes flashed with annoyance when she saw that he was still asleep. Biting roughly into his scruff, she dragged him out. "Stand up!" she snarled. "A real warrior must be ready when their leader calls!" Shadow stood up.

"I'm not a warrior," he grumbled. "I'm a learner." Icestar rolled her eyes.

"Well, you will be a warrior soon," she snapped. "So better get used to waking up early. I thought I had this talk with you yesterday." Shadow walked mutinously away.

"Let's get this over with," he sighed. Icestar bounded after him. They reached the border.

"Now, Shadow," Icestar began. Let's start with the basics. What do you smell?"

"You," Shadow replied, eyes flashing with amusement. "I can tell a badger passed through here a few hours ago and a Twoleg and dog came here yesterday." Icestar sniffed the air as well. Shadow was right.

"How can you tell that the badger didn't pass through here yesterday and the Twoleg and dog passed through here a few hours ago?" she questioned.

"The badger's scent is fresh, and the droppings it left are fresh," Shadow explained. "The Twoleg's scent and the dog's scent are stale, and the droppings that the dog left are stale." Icestar nodded.

"The droppings tie into what we're going into next. Your navigating skills." She bounded away. "I asked Pineglare to freshen the scents where a badger passed through." Her eyes glinted. "You have to navigate to where the badger went and what it was after." She looked up to the sky. "You have until sunhigh."

(Shadow's POV)

The black tom pelted off. He sniffed the air. The lingering scent of rabbit, fox and squirrel whipped through the air. No badger scent. _Wait! _Shadow sniffed harder. There was a musky, swampy scent underneath. _Badger! _Shadow pelted off, stopping occasionally to check the leaves of the trees and checking the trunks.

"He must have gone that way," Shadow meowed aloud. "The trail is trampled and I can see claw marks." He ran off again, nearly tripping over three light gouges in the ground. "The badger's tracks!" he breathed happily. Shadow started to run again, and skidded to a halt in front of Icestar.

"Mission failed," she growled, though he could see pleasure in her eyes. "You didn't make it on time." She stepped away. "You have five badger-lengths more space to go to get to your destination." She paused. Shadow sighed, lowering his gaze. "But, those were some great tracking skills." Her eyes gleamed. "Tell me what the badger was after."

"It was after prey," Shadow mumbled. "Its pawprints were light, and were spaced apart, like it was chasing something." He added proudly, "It seemed like an unsuccessful hunt." Icestar gave him an approving look.

"Those details may not be necessary," she reminded him. "But it's best to keep track." She sighed, and glanced at the sun. "You can do a bit of hunting before we go back to camp." Shadow nodded dutifully.

By sunset, Shadow had caught five mice, two squirrels and one rabbit. Icestar shot a look at his catches. "That is a good amount for a beginner," she meowed. "But I will expect more from you in the next half-moon." Shadow sighed and cast a look at his prey.

_Icestar's impossible to please sometimes. How will I ever earn her trust? _"Congrats, brother!" Silver called to him from where she was play-fighting with Snow. "But, you might want to catch more next time." She came over and nudged his shoulder. "Just kidding. That's a good amount of food." She eyed the rabbit. "Can I have it?"

"Sure," Shadow grumbled. He tossed his mouse with a claw absentmindedly. Icestar came over. Disapproval flashed in her gaze.

"Don't play with you food," she snapped. "It could feed you and save your life one day." Shadow sighed again, for like, the millionth time. Icestar somehow still wasn't pleased with him.

"Sorry, Icestar," he muttered dejectedly. "I'll remember next time." Icestar lashed her tail.

"You better!" With those words, she stormed off. Silver came up to him, her blue eyes filled with sympathy.

"Don't take her seriously," Silver advised. "She just has a lot on her mind and it's stressing her out." Shadow's temper got the best of him.

"How do you know so much all of a sudden?" he snapped, fur bristling. Whirling around, he stormed off. Tension crackled in the air. As he entered the apprentices' den, Snow shot a dark look at him. Shadow looked up, feeling miserable for himself.

"Shadow," she meowed curtly, her eyes cold. "Meet me tonight with Icestar at the Bent Tree."

**That was my worst ending ever. :P. Oh well. If you play Animal Jam, buddy me! I'm Briarlight07011. Buddy me! Let me repeat! BUDDY ME!**

**Review.**

**Meep.**

**~Sandstorm (and Amberflower)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! I changed my pen name! It's Wish Upon A Warrior Cat! Everyone like my speedy updates? :P. Here are the answers to your reviews!**

**Cookie'sReturn: Yeah! I might actually use that cat! Thanks so much for letting me use it! (Hands out free Icestar plushie)**

**Cookie'sReturn: An Icestar and Pineglare pairing? Good idea!**

**Chapter 5:**

Shadow stretched, trying to find space to move around. A bright flash of light entered his eyes, and Shadow ducked down, trying to avoid it. A loud rumble sounded overhead. Grumbling to himself, he shook out each, muddy paw from sinking into the wet dirt.

"Hurry up," Snow snapped beside him, nipping his tail every few heartbeats to emphasize her point. "If you go this slow, we won't make it there by sunhigh!" Shadow growled back in return, and continued to amble slowly along, just to spite her. He could hear Snow cursing at him under her breath.

A tree loomed before them, its trunk snapped off halfway through. _No wonder why it's called the Bent Tree. _Shadow paused to take in the ancient oak's features, from the gnarly scratches on its trunk to the sweeping leaves above.

"Stop looking and pick up the pace!" Snow shoved her brother forward roughly. Shadow stumbled and regained his balance.

"Continue that temper and I will stay here!" he warned. Snow shot him one glare before clamping her jaws and trudging along. The sky lightened into a pale pink, the clouds illuminated by the pink light.

"Finally," a voice sounded behind him. Shadow whipped around, and tried to stifle his groan. Icestar stood behind him, fury and annoyance flashing briefly in her eyes. "Be on time in the future," she snapped. "You were supposed to get here before the dawn patrol." Shadow couldn't contain himself.

"How do you know the dawn patrol passed through here?" he snarled. "How was I supposed to know that, when your special messenger didn't tell me?!" He shot a baleful glance at Snow, who snickered.

"Icestar," she meowed innocently. "I told him, but he wouldn't listen." She sat down and curled her tail over her paws, the perfect picture of innocence. Icestar reproached Shadow with a sharp glance.

"Listen in the future!" she snarled.

"But," Shadow began. Icestar took no notice.

"Let's begin with our special training session," she meowed. "Snow, as you know about it already, you begin." Snow nodded and disappeared into the maze of Twoleg dens.

"What's she doing?" Shadow asked.

"As your scenting skills need some work," Icestar meowed, "I've asked Snow to help you…improve them." She padded away. "Track her, and I'll be watching you." The Twoleg building closed in around her frosty pelt. Shadow bit his lip and padded forward, nervousness edging his belly.

"Let's get this over with," he muttered to himself. He started to follow Snow's scent, but soon got lost in the never-ending buildings. _No! _he thought to himself. _I have to continue! _Shadow leaped up, grabbing onto the nearest ledge of the Twoleg pole, with small, thin strands of grass-like stuff looping from one pole to the next.

Stumbling forward, Shadow gripped the rough wood and surveyed the Twoleg town. A flash of white disappeared about ten tail-lengths away. He tasted the air. _No, _he sighed. _It's just a kittypet. _Circling around, Shadow skidded clumsily down from the pole and tumbled onto the grass below.

_Wait…_Shadow narrowed his eyes. _I'm supposed to be on a stony ground, not soft grass! _Horror overtook him. Scrambling to his paws, Shadow loped forward, to be stopped by a fat tabby shape.

"What are you doin' in my garden?" the shape snapped. Shadow bared his teeth and flattened his ears.

"I fell down!" he retorted hotly. "How was I supposed to know where I was going?" Ears burning, Shadow crept away. A strong wind picked up, blowing familiar scent towards him. _Snow! _Wild with excitement and triumph, Shadow began to run. Sharp pain flew up his leg. Shadow slowed his pace.

He examined his paws, wincing as blood trickled out of a gash in his pad. The wound wasn't deep, but it hurt! He licked it vigorously, but it sparked up the pain even more. A little gravel and a small stone was lodged in the cut. Panic stirred in his belly.

_It's going to get infected! It's going to get infected! _Shadow wailed inwardly. Suddenly, fresh scent came behind him, and Shadow whipped around, forgetting in an instant about his wound. _Snow! _Excitement flashed through him, and he was limping and running down the slope, trying to catch Snow.

Suddenly, he tripped over a stone and landed on his chin. Pain stabbed his jaw, and he tumbled down, bowling into Snow's fluffy white body and sending them both crashing towards the Thunderpath.

Suddenly, all Shadow felt was white hot fear, pure and simple. It coursed through him, stiffening his legs and freezing his body. The deafening roar of a monster closed around him, and he started shaking. Shadow's life flashed before his eyes, and silently, he started praying, making no sign to get up.

The roar got louder, and as Shadow felt the hard, unnatural pelt of the monster bump into him, he noticed the presence of his mother beside him. Shadow could feel the monster push harder, and he gave way to dizzying blackness.

**Why hadn't Shadow moved out of the way? Only way to find out is to review review review!**

**Continue giving me pairings, but I'd like some Silver, Snow, Blossomsoul and Pineglare pairings! I have enough Shadow and Icestar pairings. ;)**

**~Wish (and Amberflower)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Back again! I'm going to create a book with free OC's in it! If you want me to include your cat, PM me and I'll give you credit for it!**

**EmbersTheRogue: Awesome! I'll send you a friend request and thanks **

**kikidusk: Thanks for the cat! I'll definitely use it! I like the pairing!**

**Chapter 6:**

"Shadow! Shadow!" A voice stirred the black tom's ear fur. He groaned, and shakily stood up. Pain stabbed his chest, and he fell onto his back again. Bristling tortoiseshell fur met his vision. "Thank the Dark Forest," Blossomsoul sighed. Shadow scrambled up, and collapsed, coughing.

"What happened to me?!" he snapped. "I feel so…so…" Blossomsoul brushed her fluffy tail across Shadow's mouth.

"Shush," she whispered. "You've broken a few ribs and two of your legs." Shadow glared defiantly at Blossomsoul.

"What does this mean?" he snapped. "Because if you're about to say I won't be able to become a warrior, you're wrong. I'll prove you wrong." Blossomsoul clouted him in the head. Stars exploded in his head.

"Shut up!" she snarled. "Stay still and rest or you'll be sorry." Shadow crouched down, glaring mutinously at his paws. He muttered under his breath, scraping the smooth stone ground with his claws.

(Icestar's POV)

Icestar climbed down from her den, worry sharpening her gaze. Shadow had been passed out for a day. She shuddered, remembering his black body, lying on the Thunderpath, blood drooling from his mouth. Her thoughts drifted back to FrostClan.

_Flashback_

"_Come on!" Ivypaw laughed, skipping across the stones on the shallow river. _

"_Wait up!" Icepaw called back, her short, stubby legs pumping up and down. Ivypaw splashed into the river, and floated up. Icepaw dove in after her. "Isn't this great?" Icepaw sighed, relaxing in the sun._

"_Race you!" Ivypaw called, turning over and swimming away. Icepaw dove in, feeling the water suck at her fur. Bubbles followed after Ivypaw. Icepaw felt worry bubble in her stomach, waiting for Ivypaw to come back to take a breath. She let out a sigh of relief as Ivypaw's black and white head broke through the water._

"_Ivypaw! Let's see who can catch the most fish!" Icepaw challenged her only friend. Ivypaw purred._

"_You're on!" She dove in, and popped up a heartbeat later, a fat, juicy carp in her mouth. "There're loads down there!" she meowed happily. "And they're too dumb to swim away!" She dove in again, and flung another carp onto the shore._

"_I'm next!" Icepaw called. She splashed in, her eyes widening at the school of carp swimming mindlessly at the bottom. She grabbed one, flung it on shore, and went down for another one._

"_Save me some!" Ivypaw called. Icepaw shook her head, eyes glittering._

"_You steal all the good fish," she teased, before plunging in again and grabbing two more carp._

"_Hey!" Ivypaw grabbed her and begun pummeling her belly. Icepaw rolled onto her back, and gazed at Ivypaw with pleading eyes._

"_Stop! No more, please!" Icepaw pleaded, her eyes full of excitement. Ivypaw gazed at her innocently. _

"_You should have thought of that before teasing me!" Ivypaw gently tickled Icepaw in the ribs. They broke free and she raced away. "Catch me if you can, slowpoke!" Icepaw ran after her, laughing. She stopped, freezing, eyes wide._

"_Ivypaw! Get out of the way!" she screamed. Ivypaw laughed, thinking it was a trick. "Ivypaw!" Icepaw screamed before a large monster hit Ivypaw's body. "IVYPAW!" The monster rushed past, and the black and white body was left, a red lump, on the hard black Thunderpath. Icepaw grabbed her best friend's scruff. "Come on," she mumbled. "Let's get you to Sorrelberry." She stumbled onward, and was met by a border patrol._

"_Icepaw! What did you do to Ivypaw?!" Thornblaze screeched, staring in horror at his apprentice's body. Icepaw shook her head, and dropped Ivypaw._

"_It was an accident!" she wailed. "A monster hit her!" Thornblaze raked his claws down her muzzle._

"_What were you doing, so close to the Thunderpath?!" he hissed, eyes glinting. "You mouse-brained fool!" He grabbed Ivypaw's scruff and gently laid her on the path, licking her body clean before bringing her into camp._

"_Thornblaze!" Brackenstar called. "What has happened to your apprentice?" Thornblaze shot a cruel glare at Icepaw. The white she-cat shrank into her pelt._

"_Icepaw chased Ivypaw onto the Thunderpath, and a monster hit my apprentice!" he accused. A black and white she-cat slammed into Icepaw, eyes wild with rage and grief._

"_Murderer!" she screeched. "Murderer!"_

Icestar stumbled backwards, her eyes clouding. "It wasn't my fault," she muttered. "That stupid she-cat started a game, and look what happened!" Her claws scraped the floor. "They blame it on me!" She lunged at a leaf. "Just another reason to hate them!" Her mind drifted to the black and white she-cat. _Swiftpatch. _Her hatred grew stronger. _She used to love me so much! Now she hates me! _

"Icestar. Come and meet Shadow," Blossomsoul ordered. "He's been whining since he woke up." Icestar pricked her ears.

_Woke up?! _Icestar pushed past her warrior, and barged into the den where Shadow had been sleeping. Torn moss littered the floor, and a small, black tom sat, tearing up his nest even more. "Stop," she ordered gently. Shadow looked up, his eyes filling with delight.

"Icestar!" he chirped. "Can I go out for training tomorrow?" Icestar frowned.

"Most certainly not." She turned away. "I'll check on you tomorrow." Shadow's ears drooped but he stayed silent. Icestar headed out. "Pineglare!" she called. The ginger tom headed towards her.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Take Silver out, and I'll be patrolling the FrostClan border." Pineglare narrowed his gaze.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? Should I," Icestar silenced him with a flick of her tail.

"I'll be fine," she assured him. The white she-cat headed out, sniffing occasionally for lone cat scents. The bushes rustled near the border, and Icestar froze. A distinctive black-and-white pelt stood out among the leaves, and Icestar curled her lip, recognizing the familiar scent.

_Swiftpatch. _

**One thing to say…REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**~Wish (and Amberflower)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Back again! Check out my new story, Different. So far, it only has allegiances…**

**TheEvilOverlordOfTheUniverse: One thing to say, GREAT PEN NAME!**

**Rushing Storm: Thanks! I will definitely use these OC's when I can!**

**Chapter 7:**

Icestar flattened herself to the ground, ears pinned to her head as she watched Swiftpatch through narrowed eyes. _Finally, I can have my revenge, Swiftpatch. _

Swiftpatch crouched down, and fixed her gaze on Icestar's hiding place. The white she-cat's blood ran cold. _Uh oh…she must've spotted me. _Holding her breath, Icestar lowered herself onto her belly and watched. The black and white she-cat pounced. Icestar jumped up, and landed behind Swiftpatch.

"Sorry, darling," she purred in a honey-sweet voice. "You need to be a bit faster if you want to play that game." Swiftpatch snarled at her.

"Intruder! Get off of FrostClan territory!" She charged at Icestar, but the white she-cat was too fast.

"Don't tell me you're getting tired already," Icestar meowed innocently. She curled her tail over her paws. "It would be a shame if we couldn't play this any longer." Swiftpatch lunged at her again, but Icestar misjudged her sharp eyes. Claws latched on to her flesh, and Icestar yowled in pain. She flung off the heavy she-cat, eyes wild.

"Enough playing around," she hissed. "This is where the battle really starts." Icestar ran towards her, first leaping up but then sliding just in time under Swiftpatch's belly. She started pummeling with all her might, claws scoring deep inside Swiftpatch's belly.

"Stop! Let me go!" Swiftpatch wailed. Icestar curled her lip.

"This is only the beginning, honey," she whispered. Icestar lunged forward, leaping onto Swiftpatch's back and holding on as the old warrior tried to buck her off. Icestar tumbled onto the ground, and Swiftpatch dove onto Icestar, squashing the smaller she-cat. Icestar wriggled out, and faced Swiftpatch, tail lashing.

"Ready for more?" Swiftpatch spat. Icestar grinned.

"I'm always ready." With those words, Icestar disappeared into the bushes with a rustle. Swiftpatch was left staring around, confused, and scared. Suddenly, with a snarl, Icestar launched herself from a nearby tree and sprang nimbly onto Swiftpatch's back. Without waiting, not even the tiniest hesitation, Icestar plunged her fangs into Swiftpatch's neck.

"No!" A blood-curling shriek followed Swiftpatch's last words, desperate, scared, and hateful. Icestar grinned, and licked the blood off of her muzzle. She grabbed the dead warrior's scruff and laid her on the border.

"May this be a warning to all cats near!" Icestar yowled, though no one could hear. "Do not try fighting DarkClan." With those words, she walked away, feeling like one part of her heart was light and easy, no longer weighed down by hate.

"Watch it!" A snarl sounded to her left. Icestar whirled around, claws out, fur bristling. A gray tabby tom crouched, eyes furious.

"You watch it," Icestar retorted, flexing her claws. "I can bring any of my cats here to shred you." The look in the tom's eyes softened to curiosity.

"Cats?" He pricked his ears. "Evil cats? You mean, the ones who will kill for their leader?" Icestar rolled her eyes.

"Obviously," she snapped, tail flicking. "Now make this quick. Do you want to join?" The tom looked skywards.

"I'll stay for a few days and then make up my mind," he finally mewed. Icestar bristled.

"No," she replied. "It's a yes or no question." The tom also bristled.

"Fine, yes!" he snarled. "Take me to your den." Icestar blocked him as he started towards camp.

"No, first, you have to drop that attitude of yours," she hissed. "Don't question my orders." With those words, she headed into camp.

"DarkClan!" she yowled. "A new cat has joined us!" she motioned for the tom to step forward. "What is your name?"

"Brave," he replied, chin up, eyes flashing. "My name is Brave." Icestar snorted.

"Yeah. Whatever. He will receive his warrior name now, since he is full grown, but will continue apprentice duties and fully received as a warrior." Brave stood straighter.

"That's not fair!" Shadow complained.

"Hush!" Icestar snapped. "From now on, he shall be known as Braveglare." She sent an icy glance at Shadow. "He shall have his loyalty test right away." She turned to Braveglare. "Braveglare, kill a cat you know well, and bring the body to me afterwards." The gray tom sent her a quick nod and raced out.

**LINE BREAK**

"Icestar!" Silver called to her. Icestar looked at the apprentice, blinking lazily, before joining her.

"Problem?" she asked.

"Braveglare hasn't returned yet!" Silver looked worriedly at the entrance, her tail tip flicking.

"Why should he?" Icestar snorted. "He has until moonhigh." She turned around. "Stop being so worried and just go back to your den." With those words, she climbed back to her nest. Icestar woke up again a few hours later. The den was dark, and silver light filtered into her den. She blinked, and climbed down to the ground. The air was damp and moist, and smelled of vomit and Twoleg waste.

"Braveglare!" she called softly. Two, wide yellow eyes blinked in the shadows of a small, nest like Twoleg toy.

"Yes?" he called back. Icestar flicked her tail for him to come to her.

"Where is the body?" she demanded. Braveglare looked sheepishly at the ground.

"About that…" Icestar stood taller.

"Continue."

"The cat I killed was…never mind…." Braveglare shook his head, muttering. The dark gray tabby padded outside, his tail twitching. "It's over there." He flicked his tail at a small, dark shape, lying crumpled and motionless on the ground. Icestar padded to it and sniffed it.

It stank faintly of Twoleg waste and dirty Thunderpath water. It smelled faintly of milk, and Twolegs. Icestar inspected the body, checking for wounds. There was a small gash on its neck, and several wounds down its back. Icestar drew herself to her full height.

_Braveglare did not kill this cat! He's tricking me! _

**Well, my lovelies? Do you like this chapter? It's a filler. Please, if you have read Regret, do not flame anymore. Let me repeat…I HAVE NOT READ BRIGHTEYES OF THUNDERCLAN'S PERFECTION YET, SO STOP THAT PLEASE! Let me take a breath…**

**Review!**

**~Wish (and Amberflower)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hihihi! I'm on a sugar rush and won't be thinking so please don't mind it if this chapter's lame!**

**Guest: Don't worry, I'll tell you soon enough! **

**TheGhost129: Yeah, I agree**

**Chapter 8:**

The strong gray tom stared boldly at her, yellow eyes glowing. "You seem to have a problem with it," he meowed smoothly, gaze traveling along Icestar.

"Tell me the truth, stupid tom," she spat. "Did you kill this cat, or not?" Braveglare met her gaze, boldly, unflinching.

"Of course I didn't," he sneered. "Why would I do low-life work like that? That job is for cats whose rank is way below mine." Icestar snarled threateningly, her claws unsheathing.

"You do realize when you could have killed this cat, you could have joined DarkClan." At those words, Braveglare's eyes widened, clouded, and he gasped.

"No! Please! No!" he wailed. "I'll do anything to become a member of DarkClan!"

"Then don't be such an ungracious brat," Icestar spat. "Respect the work you have to do. You should be grateful DarkClan even took you in! You should be grateful I'm sparing your life!" Braveglare crouched, head on paws.

"I'm sorry," he mewled painfully. "I wasn't thinking." _Yes you were, _Icestar scorned. _No other cat would have pulled such a stupid trick except for a thinking cat. _

Out loud, she meowed, "You may go back to DarkClan, but under strict supervision at _all _times." Braveglare's eyes widened in outrage. "Even when you go to the dirtplace."

"What?!" he screeched. "Insolent cat! I'll shred you to pieces! You will regret saying those words!" Icestar cleared her throat.

"Member of DarkClan." Braveglare shut his mouth, eyes wide. He nodded silently, and padded away. Icestar turned her attention back to the decaying carcass. It seemed so familiar. She sniffed it, drawing in the scent. Without a word, she hid it in a Twoleg den, and loped away towards camp.

**LINE BREAK**

"Thank the Dark Forest you're back!" Silver sighed, relaxing. She gazed into the apprentices' den, her tail swishing. "Braveglare came in commenting on how ferocious you were!" She lowered her gaze. "I wish he could talk to me like that."

"Well, only if you work hard," Icestar reassured the beautiful silver and black she-cat. "Now go, Pineglare's taking you and Braveglare out for an assessment." With a nod of gratitude, Silver ran off.

Icestar padded into her den, licking her paws to get rid of the filthy, muddy Thunderpath water. It was foul on her tongue, and sang of the…forest? Icestar sat up, her ears pricking, eyes wide.

_That water came from the cat! This means…this means… _

"Icestar!" Blossomsoul poked her head into the den. "Shadow has a hiccup!" Icestar jumped to her paws, remembering the black tom's frail condition last time she had checked in.

"Hurry up!" Icestar urged the tortoiseshell warrior. She overtook Blossomsoul and barged into the medicine cat's den, eyes softening with worry as Shadow absently tossed a moss ball around. "Feeling better?"

Shadow jumped around, eyes wide. "Oh, it's you Icestar!" He relaxed. "Thank goodness you came! I was getting so bored, I nearly shredded my nest!" Icestar began to lick his pelt. "Stop that!" He squirmed around. "I'm not a kit!" Icestar sat up, a tuft of black fur caught in her whiskers.

"You had a burr in your pelt," she purred. "Now, get better, and I can take you out for some more battle training." She paused. "You're way behind your sisters." Shadow sat up, pelt ruffled.

"No fair!" he whined. "I was the one supposed to be far ahead on training!" Icestar whisked her tail across the restless black tom's ears.

"Get some rest and I'll take you out tomorrow." Shadow perked up, and closed his eyes. In a few heartbeats, his breathing was slow and steady. Icestar left the den and began back to her den.

"Ah, yes! Icestar! Care to share a squirrel with me?" Pineglare was calling to her. The broad-shouldered ginger tom sat at the only dry corner in the camp, which was sheltered by a Twoleg roof. Icestar settled beside him, and didn't bother asking him to take the first bite. She was famished. In a few moments, the squirrel was gone, and she began to wash her paws in quick, neat strokes.

"Got to go," she meowed to Pineglare, getting up to check on Snow and Silver. No matter how much she wanted to curl up in her nest and rethink about the clues for the murderer of the strange cat, she needed to check on her Clan first. "Snow? Silver?" she called into the apprentices' den.

"Over here," a muffled voice replied. Icestar could barely make out the silver gleam of Silver' s pelt.

"How's training going?" she asked.

"Good." A head bonked softly into her chest. Icestar stepped back, and Snow shook out her ungroomed fur. "I still need help with the leap-and-hold move." Icestar nodded.

"Understandable. That is a very advanced move. Don't worry. I'll take you out tomorrow so we can practice," Icestar meowed. "I'll see you tomorrow." She headed off. Turning to the warriors' den, she hesitated. She wasn't in the mood to check on Braveglare, but still… Shrugging, she headed into her den.

As she sat, alone in the den, she thought to herself. Suddenly, her mind unlocked the darkest memory she didn't want to remember.

_Flashback:_

"_Catch me!" Ravenkit squealed. Icekit charged forward, knocking into Ravenkit, as she laughed uncontrollably. Ravenkit joined in with her, his laughter deep, like thunder._

"_Ravenkit!" A voice sounded behind them. "What are you doing with that horrid creature?!" Ravenkit whipped around._

"_Playing?" he asked. "Why not, Sunshine?"_

"_Come with me," Sunshine snarled, throwing a hard glance at Icekit, who was watching silently. From behind the nursery, she could hear everything._

"_Do not play with Icekit!" Sunshine snarled. "She is a monster and bad influence! You know what the warriors say!" Icekit flattened her ears to her head._

_What did I do wrong? She thought. _

"_No! Mom!" Ravenkit snarled, his fur bushing up. "Icekit has done nothing wrong! What did she do to deserve this?! It was all lies! Lies! She is a great cat, caring, kind, the best kitten you've ever met!" His voice became pleading. "If only you'd see past what other cats say about her! Please, Sunshine! Give her a chance! Please!"_

"_I only see a monster who is destroying my black raven," Sunshine growled._

"Of course!" Icestar gasped, remembering. "How could I have forgotten?!"

**Who had Icestar forgotten? Why was she hated in her Clan? Why did Braveglare fake his murder? Only way to find out…review!**

**~Wish (and Amberflower)**


End file.
